1. Field
The disclosure generally relates to actuators suitable for use in morphing applications. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a miniature McKibben-based actuator which is suitable for morphing deformations of composite materials.
2. Background
McKibben actuators are hydraulic actuators which include an inflated tubular bladder which is constrained by an external expandable sleeve such as a braid. The braid geometry of the braid specifies how kinematics of radial tube inflation relates to contraction or extension of the braid. McKibben actuators may be advantageous in aerospace and other applications because their size may be made sufficiently small to permit embedding and integration into composites, especially for morphing deformations of composites. Conventional McKibben actuators, however, may be inordinately large for aerospace and other applications.
Therefore, a miniature McKibben-based actuator which is of sufficient size and length constraints to permit the actuator to be embedded and integrated into composite materials for morphing deformations of composite materials in aerospace and other applications is needed.